myrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Codes
To help admins when taking action, this wiki uses behaviour codes. ---- CODE 1x: Page handling 101 Vandalised - user has vandalised pages 102 Code Damage - any coding used has been broken 103 Bad Edit - good information replaced with poor information, or an unnecessary edit has been made to a page without permission 104 Blanked - A page is wiped clean of content in bad faith 105 Spam - A page's information has been replaced with spam. 106 Nonsense Pages - useless pages created for attention 107 Media Removal - photos, videos and other media deleted by vandal 108 Edit Warring - edit warmongering against other editors 109 Bad Page - a page doesn't fit in the system CODE 2x: Photo handling 202 Bad Image - the image is of low quality, upside down or in an odd colour 203 Defaced - an image has been destroyed using external photo editors 205 Downsized - an image is too small for the wiki 206 Giant - an image is too big for the wiki 207 Inappropriate - an image is used in the wrong place 208 No Porn Hubs - a disgusting image/video is used (warrants long ban) 209 Media Removal - photos and videos are deleted/overwritten in bad faith 211 Media Overload - media is added to a page excessively CODE 3x: Community 310 Trolling - bad faith trolling of users 311 Harassment - repeated pestering of another user/other users 312 Hacking threats - bad faith hacking threat made against another user 314 Bullying - targeting a user and bullying them 315 Hatred - hating on a user's creations for no reason 316 Vengeance - acting against a user for past happenings 317 Rebellion - refusing to heed admin directions 318 Sock/meat puppetry - using other accounts to back the user up 319 Predator - behaving in a predatory manner towards others (warrants long ban) 320 That's Nasty - being rude/mean CODE 4x: Administration 401 Excessive bans - a ban is inappropriate for the offence 402 Excessive moderation - too much involvement in wiki affairs 403 Abuse - using admin power to dominate wiki 404 Coup d'etat - trying to overthrow a founder/admin/bureaucrat 405 Inactivity - being an inactive admin. Founders are allowed to be inactive. This won't warrant a ban but may result in demotion 406 Bad Judgement - poor quality judgement on wiki 407 Unprofessional - sinking to the level of a user, not following procedures, etc 408 Irresponsibility - being an irresponsible admin (ignoring crises, etc) 409 Admin Battle - repeated admin actions 410 Resignation - resignation results in demotion. Use to avoid a possible 405 CODE 5x: General site behaviour 501 Powerhouse - creating excessive pages 502 Too Many Cooks - page has too many edits 503 Media Overload - uploading excessive media to the wiki 505 Under Attack - unauthorized site changes 507 Tampering - messing with things you aren't meant to 509 Evasion - evading bans through new IPs 510 Scamming - trying to defraud users 511 Minimod - acting like an admin when the user isn't one 512 Advertising - advertising anything on the site CODE 6x: Content 600 Unreadable - either the content is in a foreign language, data is corrupt or code is messed up. 601 Offensive - content is offensive and must be removed 602 Outdated - content is old and must be replaced 603 Biased - viewpoint leans to one side or the other 604 Scrapyard - a rubbish, poor quality page 605 Afterlife - a page revived after deletion 606 Switch - page subject constantly changed 607 Crossovers - unauthorized usage of characters not belonging to the user 608 Derogatory - attack upon user(s) or ethnic group, religion/belief system/country 609 Bad Font - unsuitable font used for page 610 Disorganized - things are in the wrong place (sections, photos) 611 Forbidden - the topic is a prohibited topic on the wiki 612 Update - new/updated content available CODE 7x: Comments 700 Archive Me - old conversation, no longer needed 701 Flame War - conversation is not civilised 702 Bait - the comment attracts scrutiny 703 Spam - the comment is purely spam 704 Gibberish - the comment is nonsensical and means nothing 705 Masquerade - editing previous rule-breaking comments to evade moderation 706 Ghost - a comment is posted but little or nothing is posted. 707 Resurrection - causing the resurfacing of a deleted conversation PUNISHMENTS: Admins may exercise their power as they see fit.